The Dark Past Of Master Yi - Chapter 1
by CycloneSamurai
Summary: Master Yi never talks much. Is there a reason behind this?. A veteran Ionian soldier reveals his past with Master Yi and the Nine-Tailed Fox.


It was raining, heavily. Every couple of seconds a clap of thunder would break the continuous symphony of falling rain. The entire sky was a dark, deep colour of grey, which inside of it held thousands of litres of water, ready to fall, gracefully to the soil, of Ionia. Ionia was a peaceful and tranquil place. Everybody on the mainland of Valoran heard stories of it, and the richer amongst them got to see the stories for themselves. Although on the outside, the rolling hills and the deep, quiet forests, would lead some to believe that Ionia has never been touched by war. This however is false. Some of the most brutal war crimes ever committed on Runeterra, have occurred on Ionia. The first Noxian invasion saw to that. The Ionian and Noxian armies clashed continuously, each side sustaining heavy casualties. The sound of screams and clashing metal was heard in quiet woods that have never once been set foot in by humans. As the Ionians were pushed back by the vastly superior numbers of the Noxus army, they were forced into a corner. Those who were left behind resorted to guerrilla tactics, using traps and such to attempt to even the odds. This of course was seen as a huge stain of Ionian honour, as it is expected for an Ionian to face his enemy down on the field of battle. Ionian and Noxian soldiers alike, spent days in the dense forests, some of which are completely unmapped. Stories came back from them of the wildlife possessing unique traits. Earth magic some of them called. They were dismissed as ramblings from people who had been stuck in the green canopy for too long. After Ionia's costly victory, many of war heroes such as Iriela and Karma, were sent to the League Of Legends to fight on Ionia's behalf. The sheer amount of blood that was shed on Ionian soil could not be repeated. At any cost.

It was still raining heavily. The thunder was becoming more frequent now.

"It's been raining like this for days now" said the Ionian conscript, who was pacing up and down under the small canvas he had been given.

"I mean, what are we even doing here? Why would command send out 50 men to some lonely corner of Ionia, where there isn't a damn sign of civilisation for miles?" The conscript sighed.

"Because command knows that this area is crawling with Noxus assassins and scouts and Noxus have had their prying eyes on this area for months. " This man was older, his voice was experienced and he was battle hardened. His name was Yuki. One of the only Ionian soldiers to survive from start to finish of the Noxian invasion.

Yuki was lying down with an optic device that had been given to him by his commanding officer. He scanned the hillsides and the skyline for any movement.

"If a bunch of assassins and whatnot turn up out of nowhere, what are we supposed to do?" the conscript asked.

"Then you run like hell back to the commanding tent down the valley and tell them while I track their movement"

"No I mean right here, with us"

"They we fight them until one of us is lying on the mountain side without blood seeping from out of our bodies" Yuki turned back towards the optic device and continued to stare through it. He didn't like it when Ionian conscripts didn't know how to fight with honour.

"You do remember your Ionian honour don't you Sam?" Yuki asked.

"Of course….I…I'm sorry"

"You've been training me these past few weeks and I appreciate it, it's just I've never held a proper sword before or worn armour." Sam had been conscripted by the Ionian Military when they marched into his small farm. They dragged him outside and shoved a set of armour on him. He could swear it still had old blood stains on it. He wondered if they came from an Ionian, or a Noxian. A cruel memoir of conflicts past.

"Don't worry about it Sam. I know you will remember your honour if the need arises."

Sam and Yuki did not talk for a few minutes. To break the silence and the pattering of rain, Sam decided to talk.

"Did you ever meet Master Yi during the invasion?" asked Sam.

"Why do you want to know?" replied Yuki.

"Well I've heard a few things from the League of Legends. Something about him going mad with anger and seeking revenge on another champion in the League of Legends. "

"Hmph" was Yuki's only response.

Sam continued. "But I mean they can't be true. Master Yi has a hatred of Noxians after what they did to his village. And I think he has had his revenge of them. He doesn't seem like the one to unleash his emotions like that. "

Yuki was quite for a few seconds. "Yes I did meet Yi. Although it was after the war."

"Did you speak to him? Did he mention his heroic deeds? What about what with his brother, who went missing?" Sam was exited now.

Yuki sighed. "I did speak to him in fact. It was after I was recovered after weeks in dense forest. Although he kept asking if I had seen his brother. He looked like he about to crack or something. Of course it's hard to see under the mask but you could just tell that something had got to him. On top of the trauma he experienced at his village." Yuki had put down the optic device at this point.

"Yes his brother was a real shame. They never found him. When I first heard about it I wanted to go wandering of into the woods to help look for him" Sam chuckled slightly. "Did they ever find out about what happened to his brother?"

Yuki was very still and deep in thought. Should he tell Sam what he saw all those months ago? Sam was looking right at him.

"Do you know something?" There was a long pause.

"Yes I do know something. Something that I have ever only told one other person"

Sam took a while to reply. "Is it about Yi's brother?"

"Yes"

"What is it? If it's a secret I won't tell anybody I promise"

"Ok I trust you on this one Sam." Yuki sat up and cleared his throat. "Have you ever heard of the Nine Tailed Fox? Also goes by the name of….Ahri?"

Sam had a puzzled face." Yes she….it joined the League of Legends a few weeks back. It's supposed to be a beauty."

"Indeed, well let's just say that Master Yi and she have met each other before."

"Her?" "But the officers said to address the fox with "It". Sam replied.

"Don't be a fool Sam she is a beauty like you mentioned before."

"How do you know what she looks like?" Sam was starting to get slightly worried about this story.

"Let's just say that she and have also met before."

"WHAT?" Sam was startled. His trainer and partner had actually met the infamous Nine Tailed Fox. Sam didn't know what to say.

Yuki decided to continue. "It all started when I was separated from my patrol, of course that is a dangerous thing to do when you're in unmapped territory. And mysterious things lurk in those deepest forests."

" What kind of things?" Sam asked.

"Things that….you don't expect."


End file.
